1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in material handling apparatus and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a tool for the manipulation of logs, such as those used in a wood burning fireplace or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present day energy crisis has created an increasing interest in the use of wood, such as logs, for heating and other purposes. Of course, it is usually necessary to provide a considerable amount of personal attendance in order to maintain efficiency in the burning of wood or logs. The logs not only must be moved about the fire box or fire area as they burn in order to preclude smothering the flame or the like, but also as the wood is consumed additional logs must be added to preclude a complete extinguishing of the fire. As a log is added to the burning assemblage it is usually advisable to place the new log in a particular position for the most efficient burning thereof, said position frequently being at the rear or back portion of the fire area. The wood or logs are frequently quite heavy and awkward to handle and this, coupled with the manipulation of the logs in a "hot spot," creates a difficult situation. Present day log handling equipment in widespread use normally comprises tongs which may be utilized for retrieving a log from a source of supply and transporting the log to the site of use. These devices are usually inefficient for the placing of the log in the burning area, particularly in placing of the log in a position near the rear of the fire. Other tools, such as pointed elongated tools normally called pokers, are widely used for repositioning the logs in the burning area but very little real control of the log is afforded by these pokers.
Log handling devices have been developed to overcome these disadvantages, such as those shown in the Wood U.S. Pat. No. 867,630; Page U.S. Pat. No. 1,467,192; Parish U.S. Pat. No. 1,892,490 and the Hill U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,955. These devices also have certain disadvantages, however. As for example, the Hill log cinch is provided with a particularly designed elliptical body carrying gripping means and having a cut-away portion whereby the elliptical body may be moved over a log whereby the gripping means may be utilized for biting the log upon a forward pulling force being applied to the tool. This facilitates pulling or dragging of the log along the ground or the like but is of little assistance in maneuvering of a log into a usable position within a fireplace or the like. The Parish device is constructed for use in the logging industry and lifts and supports a log during the cutting or sawing thereof to avoid binding of the saw. The Wood patent shows a cant hook tool having spurs provided at one end of the tool for biting into the outer periphery of the log and having pivotal hook means for biting engagement with one end of the log in order to roll or carry timber. The center of balance of the log engaged by the Wood device renders the manipulation and the placement of the log in a fireplace or the like quite difficult. Page provides a cant hook having forwardly disposed prongs adapted to bite into the outer periphery of a log for cooperation with a pair of pivotal prong members also adapted to bite into the outer periphery of the log. The balance of the log so engaged may render manipulation thereof unwieldy and in addition release of the gripped log is difficult.